1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a separable cutting mechanism for a printer, and especially refers to a simple cutting mechanism structure for a printer, of which a cutting-knife unit and a printing device can be mutually attracted to integrate with each other and can be separated for independent operations; it is applicable to cutting device on a printer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a current large advanced printer 1 is provided on a printing device with an integrated printing head 11 to print out graphics and texts, and with a cutting-knife unit 12 attached to printer 1 to cut the desired graphics and texts on paper.
However, the printing head 11 and the cutting-knife unit 12 of the conventional printer 1 are designed integratedly; they must simultaneously move along on a rail during operation. The printing head 11 is designed to carry multiple ribbon cartridges 13 during color printing, its moving speed is not fast, and weight added by the cutting-knife unit 12 will not affect the normal outputting work of the printing head 11 during printing. However, the cutting-knife unit 12 must drag the printing head 11 to move along on the rail during cutting, thus loading increasing will largely affect its moving speed. In particular, if the knife's vertical movements are sharp and the cutting-knife unit moves smoothly, then the lines cut will be smooth; otherwise, if the knife's movement are not sharp and the cutting-knife unit moves slowly, the cutting quality will be poor.
In view of the above stated defects, the inventor of the present invention developed the present invention based on years of experience and research to increase the speed and precision of cutting.